fichasbruxasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nathan Chevalier
|} *'Nome completo:' Nathan Chevalier *'Data de Nascimento:' 17 de agosto de 1990 *'Local de Nascimento:' Paris, França *'Raça:' Sangue Puro *'Relacionamento:' Disponível *'Patrono:' Uma águia *'Varinha:' *Aveleiro *20 cm *Flexível *Escama de Serpente Marinha (Ideal para feitiços mentais) Biografia Infância Nasceu na Paris elitista em meio a muito bruxo e trouxa também, mesmo que com estes quase nunca tivesse contato. Passou a infância e parte da adolescência intercalando viagens entre Paris e Toulouse, onde seus tios moram. Muito hiperativo quando criança, desde novo pegou o gosto por ser mala com sua prima Adèle, pelo jeito quieto e estudioso dela. Quando tinha uns 9 anos, resolveu pegar uma coleção de livros dela e esconder em um baú velho, oque deu bastante confusão, mas como sua natureza é, ele nem se preocupou. Teve sinal de magia ainda muito novo, aos 4 anos, quando (sempre mala) resolveu implicar com o gato e uma hora fez o bichano andar sem conseguir sair do lugar, o que lhe rendeu fortes risadas. Ele tentou repetir, mas ficou frustrado ao não conseguir. Assim que contou o acontecido aos pais, eles resolveram que era hora de lhe ensinar coisas básicas de bruxos novos que ainda não foram para a escola. Tinham contato de um professor bruxo Julien LeClerc que dedicava-se à aulas particulares para crianças (normalmente da elite como Nathan) antes dos 11 anos. Assim com Julien (que teve um pouco de dificuldade devido à hiperatividade de Nathan) aprendeu História da Magia voltada para o jeito mais infantil, nomes de feitiços simples apenas diários (que ele mesmo já tinha comprovado que não conseguiria usar ainda, então não tentou fazer desastres), jeito de se segurar uma varinha, treinamento para escrever com pena (visto que não é algo tão fácil quanto esferográfica), nomes de animais bruxos, regras básicas como etiqueta (pois a hiperatividade poderia atrapalhar), como ter equilibrio em uma vassoura, aprendeu um básico de arco-e-flecha,pois seus pais tinham lhe presenteado todo o equipamento e por fim o mapa de Beauxbatons, de modo que não se perdesse ao chegar no castelo. Aos 7 anos começou a aprender italiano com sua mãe que sabia falar, mas nunca desenvolveu muito bem. Sempre foi bem apegado aos seus pais, contando tudo a eles, porém tendo problemas com aprontar peças a todo ser vivo que aparecesse na sua frente, inclusive com seus pais. Quando Johanna criou a escola de dança, ele se divertia espiando as meninas e dando belisquinhos nos bumbuns, assim como passar por trás levantando a saia e saindo correndo. Precisou de muitos castigos para aprender a se comportar (ou achar meios que ninguém o visse). Obedeceu quando teve que dizer à uma ou duas crianças trouxas que brincava que em dois anos iria à um internato bem distante da França. Teimoso, não acreditou que em Beauxbatons fosse ser menos livre que era em casa, mas descobriu os limites com dificuldade. Vida Escolar *'Escola:' Beauxbatons *'Casa:' Pouvoir Chegou em Beaux todo confiante, cheio de pompa e mente maligna se preparando para a diversão naquele castelo enorme. No primeiro dia levou uma advertência por tentar entrar no dormitório feminino (só porque sabia que era proibido), sempre pego no flagra e descobrindo que teria de ter melhores técnicas, o que nunca funcionou, claro. Enfim, passou o primeiro ano especialmente levando advertências e detenções, dizendo para os pais que estava um pouco decepcionado. Mas foi crescendo, sua hiperatividade foi amenizando graças às poções e a própria idade se adequando ao regime escolar interno. Desde seu primeiro ano foi o tipo de menino que tinha amizades até do sétimo, das meninas que adoravam cuidar dele por ele ser muito gracinha. E claro, já aos 13 anos ia mudando e adquirindo aquele jeitinho de garoto malandro que sabe estar ganhndo sucesso com meninas suspirantes então vai mudando o foco de suas travessuras. Agora ele ia até elas em vez de espiar e implicar. Ele usava seu charminho para atrai-las para perto e assim começar a ficar. Gostava de atraí-las pela sua fama no quadribol. Enfim, era bem popular. Chegou a gostar de uma, Margerite, começaram a ficar bastante quando ele tinha 15 anos, até ve-la ficando com seu melhor amigo. Com raiva (nao por ciúme, mas posse) decidiu se vingar. Pediu para um amigo com máquina fotográfica se preparar, ele deixou a porta da Sala Vazia entreaberta e quando eles já estavam transando, entrou e começou a fotografar, com Nathan não deixando ela sair. Ele ficou por poucos segundos, mas foi o sufiente para acabar com o psicológico da garota (o menino espalhou por onde conseguiu) e quase ser expulso. Foi nessa época que seus pais ficaram extremamente desapontados e ele passou o resto do ano fazedo atividades monumentais, além de ter passado as férias trancado em casa, com professores particulares o forçando a estudar e se portar. Os pais da menina falaram com os de Nathan e por pouco não foram processados, mas sabiam que a mente podre era unicamente dele e por compaixão a Johanna e Frederic, entraram em acordo: Nathan não poderia se aproximar dela nem 10m. Quando sua irmã Fanny nasceu, ele adorou. Primeiro porque acreditou que a atenção seria virada para ela e o esqueceriam, mas não aconteceu. Então se acostumou e passou a amar a menina, cuidando dela quando ia para casa. Isso acabou fazendo ele aquietar, até que lá para os 16 anos, quando viu que ficaria em situação crítica se não estudasse para o Bac. Acabou se dedicando mais do que imaginava e foi bem sucedido, com 18 pontos. *'Brevet:' 14 (MAB) - Lycée Général *'Bac:' 18 (MTB) Vida Universitária *'Universidade:' College of LaAndorie Norman *'Formado em:' Artes Plásticas (cursando - 4º ano) Por obrigação dos pais que ainda o sustetavam, entrou na universidade logo após Beaux. Mas como estava indo mal por detestar o lugar e mais estudo seguido de anos de estudo intensivo, ele implorou aos pais que aliviassem. Depois de muito os convencer, principalmente através do seu 18 n Bac, eles aceitaram que ele trancasse a faculdade e viajasse por seis meses. Assim ele foi para Londres e Milão, onde voltou com o italiano, mesmo que com sotaque precário e aprimorou o bom inglês. Assim voltou a Clan, tentou entrar em Fraternidades mas o jeito muito dependente deles um pelo outro e o ambiente lembrando um pouco casas de Beuxbatons por estarem todos juntos o irritou, decidindo ficar no dormitório mesmo. Dependencia, sua maior vontade. Seis meses após o segundo ano ele resolveu viajar de novo, agora com seu dinheiro, pois tinha arrumado estágios. Foi para a Itália de novo e depois direto para Amsterdã, onde conheceu a bela inglesa Julie Gallanach. Começaram a ficar, declararam serem bruxos, o que despertou seu maior interesse, já que vivia entre trouxas em suas viagens. Ficaram por três meses e quando ele acordou um dia percebeu que estava já fazendo juras de amor. Assim, esquisito e imprevisível como sempre, quando ela foi tomar banho para saírem mais tarde, inventou uma desculpa para não ir com ela pelo momento. Decidido a não ter de se ver preso a alguém de novo, meio que friamente (algo que talvez tenha sido projetado pelo seu subconciente e seu consciente não deixe ele se tocar do quão cruel poderia ser) pegou suas coisas, cada mínimo detalhe, até ingressos que foram juntos ou o que encontrasse. Por ali, ninguém teria provas de que um Nathan passou. Deixou Julie ali inconsolável quando saiu do banho e se mandou direto para a França. Visitou os pais por um mês e voltou para CLAN. Frequenta bastante a Phenomena, enchendo o saco de sua prima e secretamente tendo objetivos de conseguir beijá-la e quebrar seu gelo (mesmo que em sua mente insana, seja apenas orgulho). Já ficou com as gêmeas Rebecca e Brittany Ellsworth (me sinto esquizofrênica por isso :B), Emily Dagger, Isabel Elvendork, Kira Zavarov, Alexis Whistler, Corinne Darboux e muitas outras garotas com quem já provavelmete pregou um monte de cachorrices. Recentemente trombou com Julie que chegou a CLAN. Obvimente ele a tratou como quem nunca foi embora do nada e como quem está acostumado à presença dela, indiferente, mas fisgador. Já devia estar formado, mas reprovou em algumas matérias, estando ainda no 4º ano, ou 5º tecnicamente. Parentes Pai: Frederic Arnaud Chevalier É arquiteto e tem seu próprio escritório Fredarnaud & C. Junto com a família está colocando em projeto um Museu bruxo, mas nada a mais se tem informação, pois eles guardam segredo. É talentoso, dedicado, pai e marido amoroso e francês com orgulho. Mãe: Johanna Marie Chevalier Seu gosto pela dança que começou em Beauxbatons a fez se tornar uma dançarina profissional. Ao sair da escola, formou-se depois de um ano e meio em uma escola profissionalizante parisience, mas nada de extraordinário. Pôde se aperfeiçoar para então entrar em Sileas e se formar. Passou anos dançando por vários países até que resolveu parar para planejar sua vida. Aos 27 anos, depois de cinco anos de namoro com Frederic, resolveram casar e planejar seu primeiro filho, nascendo Nathan. Mas como a dança não era exatamente por dinheiro e sim hobby, ela montou seu próprio estudio de dança, projetada pelo marido, assim como a própria mansão deles. Nomeou de Petites Magie Marie e dá aulas para meninas (e dois meninos, os únicos) de 2 à 10 anos. Quando eles vão para Beauxbatons, em sua maioria optam pela dança na escola, apaixonados. Então quando voltam de férias, bolam apresentações com Johanna que faz espetáculos em seus jardins, convidando amigos, parentes e sociedade em que vive. Aos 33 anos teve Fanny Morgane Chevalier que hoje está no sexto ano de Beauxbatons. Prima: Adèle Chevalier Sua prima de primeiro grau, nascida em Toulouse e constante vítima desde criança das implicâncias de Nathan. Mesmo assim ele a adora e provavelmente mataria alguém para defendê-la. Aparência Com 1.75m, ele é magro, mas definido. Loiro, está sempre com os cabelos curtos e meio bagunçados. Seus olhos são uma mistura de mel e tom esverdeado. Usa a barba por fazer muitas vezes. Seu nariz é fino, assim como seu rosto, com olhos pequenos e bem jovem. Seu jeito de falar é bem despojado, despreocupado e você nunca saberá o que ele está pensando, mesmo se estiver sério. Cigarros são seu vício e gosta bastante de ler. Além disso, é muito independente, detestando seu quarto cheio de coisa, optano por uma cama estilo apenas colchão, um armário e apenas isto. Tem bastante tatuagem, feitas em suas viagens. Personalidade É um tanto frio quando quer, assim como pode ser a pessoa mais gentil do mundo (mesmo que 98% das chances disso acontecerem serem por puro interesse). Detesta que falem encostando nele. Aliás, é bem chato, e chega a não gostar de pessoas simplesmente, a não ser que estas venham a lhe interessar. Não tem medo de mágoas nem de magoar ninguém, muito menos de perder um amigo, coisa adquirida com sua independencia) Não é NADA confiável. You'll be loved and I'll be a liar. - Define quase tudo.